


Day One- Negotiations

by GrangerBlackPotter



Series: Hermione x Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hermione_smut, F/M, First sin of the year, Hermione x Marauders, M/M, Multi, POV Hermione Granger, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Quintet AU, THIS IS A POLY FIC SO STEP OUT IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE, Time Travel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrangerBlackPotter/pseuds/GrangerBlackPotter
Summary: Hermione was taken from her time - and now, she was sent back. Straight to the arms of her lovers.POLYPOLYPOLYPOLYPOLYPOLYExcerpt:“You’re a quintet, Ms. Granger, and the sooner you accept that, the sooner your magical cores would stabilize” Madam Pomfrey told her once.“It’s not so bad,” she remembered the medi-witch add, “Sure those four have their misgivings, but they are all good kids at heart” she heard her end.“You just have to accept it,” her pseudo-aunt, and favorite Professor, Minerva McGonagall told her once too, over their usual weekend tea.





	Day One- Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> First day of the year should start right. This is my first poly fic so... be nice.

 

It’s hot.

It’s always hot where they are.

The fire that burns her when their eyes follow her around the room - oh she knows, she could feel it.

It’s like they’re undressing her and taking her and taking her and taking her all just by looking at her.

The random brushing of hands at the corridor.

The smirks when she’s caught one of them staring.

It takes it’s toll - she’s just like any other woman after all.

She came here like death’s angel herself, or so they say, all bloodied, batterer and bruised as she ‘fell’ from the sky when the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall opened up and spat her out - straight out of the war where the four men staring at her were all dead.

All because of a boy linked to her - her bestest friend, Harry James Potter.

So she tried to stay away.

She _tried_.

She tried so hard.

But they followed her everywhere.

Snarled at anyone who looked at her differently.

Claimed seats beside her, behind her and in front of her.

They eventually got her.

And one thing led to another as one by one they confessed to her - in an abandoned room by the third floor, they told her, with all five of them present.

 

_I love you, they do too_

_I need you, and they do too_

_We’ll share you with each other_

_There’s something about you_

_We love you_

 

The words they told her that night made her head swim.

How can they say that? When she already knew?

James Charlus Potter is for Lily Evans

Remus John Lupin is for Nymphadora Tonks

Peter Pettigrew will be a Death Eater before the school year closes

And the Sirius Orion Black that she knew would never know love - at least not this kind

None of them were supposed to fall in love with her

Like she isn’t supposed to fall in love to them

“You’re a quintet, Ms. Granger, and the sooner you accept that, the sooner your magical cores would stabilize” Madam Pomfrey told her once.

“It’s not so bad,” she remembered the medi-witch add, “Sure those four have their misgivings, but they are all good kids at heart” she heard her end.

“You just have to accept it,” her pseudo-aunt, and favorite Professor, Minerva McGonagall told her once too, over their usual weekend tea.

“I can see the way those four look at you, and even I had to look away sometimes” she told her honestly with just a hint of pink tinging on her cheek.

For the record, she stands here now because the pull finally broke her.

She needed to be with them.

She needed to be consumed.

“You took your time,” James Potter told her once she entered the room, four pair of eyes taking in her appearance as she walked towards the center of the room.

“I had to be sure” she shrugged as if in nonchalance.

She’s shaking though - so motherfuckingly scared, and they knew that, but no one said a word.

She’s a time-travelling muggleborn, in a time where she was ‘apparently’ taken from.

Dumbledore admitted to helping her parents to send their daughter in the future, even risking the knowledge that by doing so, she’ll be ruining a true quintet - a love that’s called the most powerful as it links five magical cores together.

And especially this one, as it linked the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, where dwelt the darkest of wizards, the Noble House of Potter, the ancestors of which are grey at most by tricking death, House Lupin, who always spoke for the light, and House Pettigrew, who, albeit small and almost dying, are still known for powerful enchantments, together.

Dumbledore hadn’t told the four anything, they just figured it out for themselves. After all, the Marauders, tricksters as they are, are the most cunning and most intelligent group in Hogwarts after application.

They kept pushing her and pushing her for information until she finally broke and told them.

She told them everything she knew about them.

And they felt _cheated_.

Cheated that she was forcefully taken from them without their knowledge and she could’ve died many times - hell, they died, in her time, and that is a curse, borne by those that refuse to acknowledge the pull.

James was the first who appeared beside her as Sirius closed the door behind her and Peter and Remus were conjuring a big bed.

They were in the room of requirements, in one of the most auspicious of nights.

To consummate _their_ bond.

To consummate their _bond_.

To _consummate_.

He undressed her carefully. One button after another, as he trailed kisses on every exposed skin she showed.

She felt someone’s body heat radiating from behind her, and it could only be Sirius’ as he could still see Remus and Peter standing behind James, slowly taking their clothes off.

“Baby, you need to trust us” she heard Sirius muttered behind her ears before a fleeting kiss landed at the base of her nape.

She closed her eyes.

“Feel our magic, love? That means it’s real” she heard Remus say just on her other side when she felt a pull of strings meshing as if one elaborate threadwork.

“I’ll kiss you on the lips” was all the notice she got before her lips was all but attacked by James’ own as she gasped and his tongue darted out and took advantage of her opening.

Meanwhile, Sirius hugged her from behind and she all but felt his heat and how hard his everything is.

And she’s _burning_.

It’s too hot.

It’s already _begun_.

Sirius took off her shirt from her, as he too unclasped her bra.

James pulled her bra off of her as he continued to kiss her, and two pair of lips took one of her nipple in their mouth as she started to moan.

She could feel the pull, and her own heat and arousal for these four men becoming known.

And she’s sure, from their animagus and werewolf selves, they can smell her need for them.

One of them unclasped her skirt, and it fell on the floor with not even a thud and Sirius’s hands found his panty-covered mound as she started to stroke her through it.

“You’re already so wet,” he remarked at her playfully.

“Your panties are almost see through from how wet they are” she heard him continue, “You’ll be a fine bitch for my dog” he laughed before he fell on the floor and took her panties with him, forcing her to step out of it, or risk tripping.

It was also then that the two marauders who were using her nipples as nursing or teethers while their hands groped every expanse of her skin was pulled apart from their gem as James hauled her from her feet and made way towards the large bed.

He laid her down on middle of the bed and started to worship her body - landing kisses at every scar she ever bore.

“We’ll talk about every single one of this later, but for now, we give in” he told her honestly and she complied.

They took her one by one and then by twos and then all four of them together.

She came and came and came - she felt do used and abused but she loved everything all the same.

She gave in to the pull, and now the consummation ends.

They own her, as much as she owns them now.

Forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Created a Page where you can follow updates on my wips and request fanfics, drabbles and the like :D (P.S. I am new in this page and still working on cleaning it up a bit. Please be nice :))
> 
> [WATTPAD](https://www.wattpad.com/user/GrangerBlackPotter)
> 
> [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/~grangerblackpotter)
> 
> [FACEBOOK ](https://www.facebook.com/grangerblackpotter/)
> 
> Check out my work, like my page and send me ideas. Thanks!


End file.
